


High School Can Be Problamatic

by Heartithateyou



Series: High School Can Be... [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, Cute Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Fury is so done, Gay, High School Students, M/M, Meet-Cute, OTP Feels, One Off, One Shot, Random & Short, Randomness, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Tony Stark has a mouth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otp, random drabble, steve is a troublemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony is back at the principal's office, where he happens to meet another student who's tall, blonde, and handsome.And apparently a bit of a troublemaker.





	High School Can Be Problamatic

“Hi, I’m here to see Mr.Fury, I’m Tony-“ He starts off, before the secretary politely cuts him off.

“Stark. He’s been expecting you. He’s just finishing up on a call, why don’t you talk a seat.” The secretary said with a smile.

He wasn’t surprised that she recognized him. Besides being the top student in the school, his father was always donating some library or wing, so he usually was attending all the boring charity events with him.

He looks around the all too familiar reception area of the principal’s office at Avengers High. Even though he was actually there for a good reason for once (and not for being in trouble for making smartass remarks to his teachers) his stomach still gave the same familiar flutter. 

Some things never change.

He walked towards the waiting area and was surprised to see another student waiting there. He was clearly tall and built, making the chair practically look miniature. He was looking down at the ground, wringing his hands together nervously.

“Don’t look so anxious, they can smell fear around here.” He says with a smirk to the other man. The other man looked up at him and he practically felt his heart skip a beat when he saw how gorgeous the other man was and how his baby blues appeared to bore into him.

“Sorry, my first time here.” He says with a small chuckle.

“No need to apologize. I’m here more often than I should be.” He says with a small smile. It was true, between getting sent there for correcting the teachers or having to get permission to skip more classes than he probably should, this place was like a revolving door to him.

“Any other tips?” The other man asks anxiously. 

“Don’t be a smartass. Sadly, that’s one that I’m still trying to work on.” He says, earning a chuckle from the other man.

To be fair, that was something he should probably work on all the time, but he was only human.

“So what’re you here for?” The other man asks, his blue eyes fixed on him. Honestly, he had to force himself to look away before he started to blush.

“Oh, I need to check to make sure I can skip my classes one day to present at a tech conference downtown. What about you?” He says offhandedly, there’s no way to say it and not sound kind of pompous, so he tried to get it over with quickly.

“I punched someone in the face. And broke their nose.” The other man admits quietly. 

“…Oh.” He says, completely blown away. Apparently Mr.All-American had a violent side. Which was weirdly hot, although he probably shouldn’t say that part out loud.

“He was picking on this kid and I told him to knock it off and he didn’t, so then I told him to pick on someone his own size and he swung at me… So I swung back.” He says, blushing deeply as he does.

Hot, strong, and apparently some kind of superhero.

“Sounds like he kind of deserved it.” He says with a chuckle, trying to ease the other man’s embarrassment. 

“He really did. I don’t like bullies. Never have, never will.” He said earnestly, looking him in the eye again.

“Well mark me down as me scared and turned on.” He jokes, wincing when the words actually come out of his mouth. He really needed to get a filter one of these days.

“Oh yeah?” The other man asks, a smile appearing on his face. Okay, apparently this guy can put up with the incredibly stupid things that come out of Tony’s mouth, which bodes very well for him.

“Yeah. In fact-“ He starts off before a loud voice interrupts them.

“Stark, Rogers!” Fury booms as he walks over to them. No matter how many times he interacted with the other man, he still felt the familiar sensation of intimidation. Like honestly, what principal wears a leather duster at all times.

“Fury, great seeing you again. Is that a new eye patch?” He asks, feeling the familiar desire to poke the metaphorical bear.

“Good to see you haven’t taken any of my advice about not being a smart ass Stark. What is it this time? Make another teacher cry today?” He asks, his face remaining stony.

“Not this time, but it’s still early. I just need permission to skip next Thursday to prevent at the SHIELD convention.” He says, holding his hands up in forfeit.

“Hmm. Fine. Just make sure you get your work done. And don’t embarrass the school at the conference this time. If I have to read another news article about you leaving with the demo models-“ Fury starts, bringing up last year’s incident for about the hundredth time.

“That was one time, I swear you just won’t let it go-“ He interjects, rolling his eyes. How many times had he explained it, he was just giving them a ride home, he didn’t even know there were paparazzi.

“Once was more than enough.” Fury cuts him off. Ugh, he was like his dad, except for the fact that he actually saw him more than four times a year.

“Fine, fine. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” He says, ignoring the way Fury fixes daggers on them.

“My panties are none of your business.” He says, before finally looking away to fix his gaze on the other man, “And what brings you in Rogers?”

“I hit a guy…. And broke his nose a little bit.” The other man quietly admits.

“Why do you have to try to solve every problem with yours fists?” Fury asks exasperatedly, clearing having dealt with the other man before.

“He was picking on someone and I tried to warn him to back off-“ Steve rambles nervously.

“And the other guy swung first. He had it coming.” Tony interjects.

“Detention, after school, one week. Both of you.” Fury says before he turns to go.

“What? I didn’t even do anything this time!” He groans, already knowing its futile.

“Tell that to your smart mouth, I think it could use a time out.” Fury says as he walks into his office and slams the door.

“Sorry I got you roped into this.” Blondie says bashfully as he turns to look at him.

“Don’t worry about it. And if you want to make it up to me, how about a date Saturday? As long as neither of us get suspended before then.” He says with a smirk.

“It’s a date. My names Steve by the way. Steve Rogers.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Tony Stark. And I can tell I like you already troublemaker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This may get turned into a series!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
